Scary Love
by Rockyproductions
Summary: Twilight already has her Flash from the human world, but she wants to have both the pony and the human love. The problem she learns is that this Flash is not the same one she knew, his job will always come first. But, will he let it slide for Twilight?
1. Chapter 1

Let's just say that Pinkie's parties are even more crazy when somepony spikes the punch. By somepony I mean Rainbow who pulled one of her childish pranks again. I watch as Pinkie Pie swings on the banner. It did once say, Congrats On Being A Princess For Another Year, in purple but now it's about to rip into two pieces.

I look around the ballroom, Celesta let us have it in here. It was filled to the brim with balloons, all purple, pink, and violet. You can smell the alcohol in the air which overthrew the once sweet smell of the cake. It was eaten by now, so was the candy apples that Applejack made. The guards are very hungry. Also there is a DJ booth but no DJ, she will be here soon. Everyone was drunk, no one could help Pinkie Pie but me.

I watch Pinkie Pie not even notice and waving her punch in the air. It's not like anyone else cares. The rest of the Mane Six had the punch too, making them laugh at her. Can't anyone even notice she about to fall from at least 20 feet in the air.

"Pinkie Pie get down from there!" I scream. She starts laughing, her drink spilling all over the floor. I'm gonna need to clean up this place, or Celesta will be furious.

"Why do you need to be such a party pooper." She says. All the other ponies agree, well they are drunk too. Celesta let all the royal guards join the party, since they have been so busy lately with everything going on.

Those were her last word as she fell to the ground. I hear a screech, even over the loud music that started playing. Everyone was laughing, but I rushed to her. The red paint that was once on the banner is all over her leg, wait that's not paint because it was purple, it's blood.

"Someone help," I scream trying to get someone's attention but everyone went to dance floor since the DJ arrived. I start to carry her under my wing when I see a yellow wing join mine. I look up and see Flash's eyes hit mine. It reminds me of my adventure about a year ago. The crystal blue eyes bring me back to old memories. I look at him, his blue mane is glowing, even if the party room had the lights off and the only light source was the strobe lights. The blue shirt he was wearing brought my attention back up to his eyes.

"Let's take her to the hospital before she gets even more injured." He says. I nod. This isn't my Flash from the other world. He doesn't know me and I don't know him.

We fly with no conversation. What is there to say? Hi, I missed having you in the other world. I know you don't know me but we are dating, so maybe we can date here so that I'm not lonely. All I could do is wonder how is blue hair can look so perfect even while flying. Pinkie Pie was slurring her words so we choose to ignore 's just say that Pinkie's parties are even more crazy when somepony spikes the punch. By somepony I mean Rainbow who pulled one of her childish pranks again. I watch as Pinkie Pie swings on the banner. It did once say, Congrats On Being A Princess For Another Year, but now it's about to rip into two pieces.

I look around the ballroom, Celesta let us have it in here. It was filled to the brim with balloons, all purple, pink, and violet. You can smell the alcohol in the air which overthrew the sweet smell of the cake. It was eaten by now, so was the candy apples that Applejack made. The guards are very hungry. Also their was a DJ booth but no DJ, she will be here soon. Everyone was drunk, no one could help me or Pinkie Pie.

I watch Pinkie Pie not even notice and waving her punch in the air. It's not like anyone else cares. The rest of the Mane Six had the punch too, making them laugh at her. Can't anyone even notice she about to fall from 20 feet in the air.

"Pinkie Pie get down from there!" I scream. She starts laughing, her drink spilling all over the floor.

"Why do you need to be such a party pooper." She says. All the other ponies agree, well they are drunk too. Celesta let all the royal guards join the party, since they have been so busy lately with everything going on.

Those were her last word as she fell to the ground. I hear a screech, even over the loud music that started playing. Everyone was laughing, but I rushed to her. The red paint that was once on the banner is all over her leg, wait that's not paint, it's blood.

"Someone help," I scream trying to get someone's attention but everyone went to dance floor since the DJ arrived. I start to carry her under my wing when I see a yellow wing join mine. I look up and see Flash's eyes hit mine. It reminds me of my adventure about a year ago. The crystal blue eyes bring me back to old memories. I look at him, his yellow mane is glowing, even under the blue shirt that he was wearing. The shirt brought my attention back up to his eyes.

"Let's take her to the hospital before she gets even more injured." He says. I nod. This isn't my Flash from the other world. He doesn't know me and I don't know him.

We fly with no conversation. What is there to say? Hi, I missed having you in the other world. I know you don't know me but we are dating, so maybe we can date her so that I'm not lonely. All I could do is wonder how is blue hair can look so perfect even while flying. Pinkie Pie was slurring her words so we choose to ignore her.

Pinkie Pie is immediately given help since she was carried in by a princess. I only watch them tear open her pink party dress to get the leg with no distractions. I sit down on the chair in the waiting room. I feel a tear going down my face, it was my fault. I should've flown up and gotten her, but she's drunk I know she wouldn't listen to me.

A wing is wrapped around me, and it's now hard to ignore the woody scent mixed with the scent of blood that comes with it. I lean in. I look at my black party dress, there was no more black but only red. Great now it's ruined.

"She's gonna be alright," I hear the voice say and almost immediately recognized it. Flash. I look up and see him holding a warm glass of milk. I drink the whole thing of it, having not a drink all tonight.

"It was my fault," I cry into his shoulder. The milk and his scent hit me like a truck, I feel sleepy.

"Sh, it wasn't," he whispers as he rubs my back. Before I know it, I'm passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up in my castle bed and princess cadence on the edge of my bed. How did I get her? The last thing I remember is falling asleep on Flash in the hospital. Did he carry all the way here? Wow, he must be strong.

"You have a lot to tell me," she says me handing my breakfast, a blueberry muffin. It is one of my favorite things. I start to eat while she continues to talk. "I wake up at three in the morning to one of the royal guards knocking on my door and see you in his hoofs. He asks where your room was and then I guess took you here and left after taking off your crown and your dress. He also left you this note. Don't worry I didn't opened it. And is there a reason why all the guards are having a hangover?"

Flash did all of that for me? Why would he do that? He could have just left me there and went back home. All of the other guards don't even talk to me not as much as to bring me home, get me ready for bed, and leave me a note.

"Dash spiked the punch bowl." I said seeing the note on my table. On the purple envelope in his sloppy, black hoof writing it read, Princess sleepy head. I opened it.

Dear princess sleepy head,

After I gave you the milk you passed out. The doctor came by and said that she broke her leg, which is quite obvious, and she will stay in the hospital overnight. Thanks for the great party by the the way, all the guards had so much fun.

From,

Flash Sentry

I get out if bed, I totally forgot. How could I forget that one of my best friends is in the hospital? I'm the Princess of Friendship! Cadence starts reading the paper. I put on my crown and a sweater, since it's chilly and head out. Cadence joins me.

"Who was this handsome colt, if I was your age I would be all over him." She said nudging me as we half ran down the hallway. I blush. I wanted to say: In the other world I he was my colt friend or as they say boyfriend. He was kind, funny, handsome. But, I have a job here; no colt, even if I'm lonely, will stop me.

"He was the only one who didn't drink the punch. That's it." I said walking into the hospital. I see a doctor walk by us. Thank goodness Canterlot has some of the best doctors in Equestria "Excuse me!"

He turns around. "Princesses what can I do for you guys?" He says as he looks at some pony's chart.

"Do you happen to know where the patient Pinky Pie is?" I ask.

"She was next on my rounds, let me lead the way while I explain to you what is on her chart. So last night it seemed that you and some colt walk in and dropped her off. He knows about her condition but to recap she is in a lot of pain. She broke two major bones and she not allowed pain killers until the alcohol travels through the body. It is a rule in the hospital since she could get even worse if we mix the two. So she will be in pain."

We walk in and I see her crying. Pinkie is not a crier. I miss the smile on her face. Her leg is wrapped in a cast. She has two nurses holding her down.

"Help me I'm in pain, give me anything." She screams at the doctor. This is not the Pinkie I know. He looks at her and goes into the cabinet. He takes out a needle and shoots it in her neck. She falls into sleep. The nurses say thank you and leave to help other patients.

"That will put her to sleep until the alcohol is out of her body," the doctor said.

"Go see the others and I'll sit with her." Cadence says. I nod wanting to cry. I walk out wishing that this never happened.


End file.
